Shallow Sleep
by Ruwa no Pen
Summary: In a shallow sleep, I dreamt I was seeing you... (Hyde)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_Un pont. En pierre. Non, en bois. Puis de l'eau qui coule. Non, qui stagne. Du vent. Des vaguelettes qui font frémir la surface liquide. Un ciel bleu. Non, nuageux. Un paysage simple, imparfait. Flou à l'horizon, il se précise peu à peu. Et encore du vent qui fait voler mes cheveux._

_« Tu n'as pas changé. »_

_Je soupire et griffe la phrase qui vient de surgir sous mes yeux d'un geste agacé de la main. Certaines lettres tombent à l'eau. D'autres explosent. D'autres s'effacent. Comme ma mémoire. Pas de souvenirs, jamais. C'est trop risqué._

_J'avance sur le pont puis je me retourne. Y a-t-il une rive ? Non, aucune. Une rive c'est un retour en arrière possible, c'est un retour à la réalité, c'est un réveil. Pas de rive donc. La passerelle n'a aucune limite. Quoi que je décide, je ne peux qu'avancer._

_Je continue et le bois grince sous mes pieds nus. Il est sec, râpeux. L'odeur du sel s'accentue à mesure que je poursuis mon chemin. Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort, une vague s'écrase contre le ponton, la mer mouille mes jambes._

_Il ne fait ni chaud ni froid. Le temps ne s'écoule pas. Je marche depuis une heure, une minute. Aucune différence, aucune importance. Du brouillard s'ajoute sans que je le souhaite et je fronce les sourcils. Une silhouette se dessine alors dans la brume. Je veux l'effacer mais elle ne disparait pas. J'insiste mais plus je force, plus elle devient nette. Elle ne disparait pas. Elle s'ancre dans mon paysage._

_« N'approche pas ! »_

_Mon hurlement se répercute en écho sur les vagues, l'inconnu s'arrête enfin. C'est un homme, petit, blond. Il est blond mais ne devrait pas être blond, je le sais. Un étranger. Ses yeux noirs m'observent et je sens l'angoisse monter. Pourquoi ne disparait-t-il pas ?_

_« Va-t'en._

—_Qui es-tu ? me demande-t-il._

—_Je t'ai dit de partir ! »_

_Je ne comprends pas. Malgré toute la volonté que j'y mets, il est toujours là. La peur augmente, mes battements de cœur s'accélèrent. J'ai mal à la tête, le sol tremble, l'eau tremble, le ciel tremble. Le décor s'effondre. Cet homme est une bombe._

_« Stop ! »_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_J'examine les alentours. Rien à l'horizon. Rien d'autre que ce que j'y ai créé. Un soupir de soulagement. Enfin seule. Je fais un premier pas sur ce nouveau paysage, identique au précédent. Mais le pont n'est plus un pont. Plutôt une suite de nénuphars. Ils produisent un petit « flop » en s'enfonçant légèrement sous l'eau._

_L'océan est turquoise. Je vois chaque poisson qui passe sous la surface. Énormes masses sombres nageant dans un monde de silence. Ils produisent des remous qui manquent de me faire chavirer. Mes pieds glissent sur les feuilles. Des dauphins jaillissent. Ils chantent puis s'immergent. Rejaillissent puis s'immergent à nouveau._

_Un sentiment de paix. Intense. Infini. Juste de l'eau et du vent. Il y a toujours du vent. Le vent c'est un changement permanent. Un esprit qui ne s'arrête pas. Et aucun étranger. Aucune douleur, aucune peur. Aucune destruction. Aucune bombe qui fasse exploser mon rêve. La tranquillité, encore une fois. À croire qu'il ne reviendra plus._

_Je relève les yeux de mon chemin de pétales. Un écran de brouillard me barre la route. Comme cette fois-là. Prendre une profonde inspiration. Surtout ne pas paniquer. Ne pas détruire le paysage. Ne pas avoir mal. Je fais demi-tour et cours. Aussi vite que le permet mon imagination. S'éloigner. S'échapper pour créer un nouveau paysage. Fuir l'étranger. Fuir la bombe._

_Une voix retentit. Derrière moi. Non, à l'intérieur de moi ? Je ne vais pas assez vite. _

_« Attends ! Je ne te veux aucun mal !_

—_Je ne te fais pas confiance ! » je réplique._

_Une barrière. Un torrent. Un trou. J'imagine tout. Tous les obstacles possibles. Il faut le ralentir. L'empêcher de m'atteindre. L'empêcher de me maitriser. L'empêcher de détruire mon rêve._

_« Mais je suis juste perdu ! »_

_Il cesse de me poursuivre. Son souffle résonne fort. Il est épuisé. Je m'arrête et l'observe. Il a l'air sincère. Il n'a rien de dangereux. Il est petit, mais pas forcément inoffensif. Les petits sont vicieux. Je le sais, je suis petite._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? je lance d'un ton agressif. On t'a jamais appris que c'est mal élevé de se promener dans les rêves des autres ? »_

_Il me jette un regard surpris. Il disparaît. Il ne savait même pas qu'il rêvait... _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_« Oh, un attrape-rêve ! Tu l'as fait toi-même ? »_

_Je soupire. La phrase disparaît. Le souvenir disparaît. Je flotte sur un nuage cotonneux. Le duvet s'enroule. Ondule. S'effiloche. S'efface. Comme ma mémoire. Il ne doit y avoir que le rêve, que mon imagination. Je survole un paysage monotone. Forêts épaisses et prés sauvages. Au-dessus n'existe que le ciel étoilé, du noir et des milliards d'étincelles glacées. _

_L'étranger n'est pas revenu. Ma révélation a dû le stopper, stopper la connexion. Celle qui liait nos esprits… Qui lui permettait de passer dans mon rêve. Mon rêve lucide. Mais la bombe n'était pas consciente, elle. Comment cela est-il possible ? Au début j'ai eu peur. Du brouillard. De l'étranger. Parce que je ne les maitrisais pas. J'ai eu peur qu'il me maitrise, lui. Mais il n'était qu'un débutant et maintenant il est parti. _

_Le paysage me lasse. Ennui. Le nuage disparaît et je chute au ralenti. Je me pose finalement sur un océan. Mon pied frôle la surface. Des cercles d'onde s'étendent, s'allongent jusqu'à disparaître. La nuit devient aube. L'obscurité devient lueur rose-orangée. Douceur, chaleur. Je m'allonge. Me laisse emporter par un courant inexistant. Mais bientôt ma vision se trouble. Serais-je entrain de me réveiller ? Non, c'est le brouillard._

_Je me relève et m'enfuis, encore une fois. Un escalier s'ancre dans le paysage. Je pense l'avoir créer. Je monte les marches d'acier. Ma main glisse sur la rambarde. Un palier de verre se matérialise. Mon pied se pose dans le vide. Mais l'étranger m'a devancé. Il est devant moi. Il ne bouge pas. Ses yeux sombres me scrutent. Pourquoi est-il encore là ?_

_« Nous sommes dans un rêve » dis-je._

_Il ne disparaît pas. Esquisse un sourire._

_« Je sais. » répond-il. _

_Je hausse un sourcil. Il apprend vite. _

_« Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à m'envahir ? j'assène._

—_Je ne le fais pas exprès, s'excuse-t-il calmement._

—_Va-t'en._

—_Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas rester ? » demande-t-il._

_Silence. J'hésite._

_« Parce que c'est… dangereux._

—_Tu en es sûre ?_

—_Non… »_

_Il avance et me tend la main._

_« Moi c'est Hideto. »_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_Un arbre jaillit du sol. Il pousse, pousse à toute vitesse. Je suis perchée sur une branche. Équilibre précaire. Je m'accroche au tronc, mais l'écorce est rêche et mes doigts s'écorchent. Bientôt c'est la jungle. Du vert, partout. Des lianes. Une armée de géants aux membres noueux. Je soupire. Ce paysage ne me plait pas. Comme le précédent. Comme celui d'encore avant. J'étouffe._

_J'efface tout. Des grains de sable tourbillonnent. Un désert ocre s'étend. Des palmiers. Un oasis. Le soleil m'aveugle. Des nuages le cachent. Le paysage devient gris. Terne. L'eau ne brille plus. Je soupire. Détruis tout d'un geste. À croire que mon imagination dépérit. _

_« Laisse-moi faire. »_

_Hideto m'écarte. Je crée un banc, m'assois et observe. Étouffer ma frustration. Accepter qu'il gère le rêve… Moi je n'y arrive plus. Sa création surpasse la mienne. Mon onirisme est devenu banal. Sans originalité. Sans couleur. Sans vie. C'est l'impression que j'ai depuis qu'il s'est mis à créer. Cela fait combien de temps maintenant ? Peut-être dix rêves, peut-être cent. Je ne sais plus._

_L'oasis s'agrandit et il imbibe le sable, le submerge. L'eau inonde tout. La nuit tombe. Un croissant de lune s'élève. L'étranger penche la tête, pensif. La lueur de l'astre le rend presque fluorescent. Il sourit. Il a trouvé. Des lanternes apparaissent. Les étoiles froides. Les flammes chaudes. Tout se reflète sur l'océan comme sur un immense miroir. _

_« Rouges ou oranges les lanternes ? me demande le blond._

—_M'en fous. Tu m'énerves._

—_Tu boudes ? s'amuse-t-il._

—_Oui._

—_Ah… »_

_Silence. Quelques lumignons se posent. L'onde tremble, s'agite._

_« Je pars jeudi, m'apprend Hideto._

—_Partir d'où ?_

—_De Londres._

—_Jeudi ?_

—_Après-demain. »_

_Le temps m'échappe. Me devient inconnu. Il ne s'écoule pas ici. Je rêve peut-être trop._

_« J'aimerais qu'on se voit._

—_C'est ce qu'on fait, je remarque distraitement._

—_Pour de vrai. »_

_Je le regarde._

_« Au moins une fois. »_

_J'hésite. Finis par soupirer. Il sourit. Il sait qu'il a gagné._

_« Où et quand ? »_

_Le Tower Bridge à 15h. Le rendez-vous flotte devant mes yeux. Ne veut pas s'effacer._

_« N'oublie pas » me dit Hideto._

_Je relève les yeux pour croiser les siens. J'acquiesce. Cela semble important._

_Je frissonne brusquement. L'horizon devient noir. L'obscurité engloutit le paysage. L'absorbe. Le dévore. _

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiète Hideto._

—_La phase de sommeil profond. »_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Du froid. Encore et toujours du froid. Jamais je n'ai créé un paysage aussi glacial. Le vent s'infiltre dans mes vêtements, me transperce la peau. Écharpe et manteau semblent inutiles face à cette bise hivernale. Le ciel gris surplombe tout. Les nuages d'encre rendent l'atmosphère étouffante, oppressante. La pluie est proche. J'aperçois mon reflet dans l'eau en contrebas. L'eau foncée. Opaque. _

_Cet endroit est sans vie. Les gens qui y errent sont également sans vie. Je n'aime pas ce paysage. Mais c'est le Londres tel que je l'imagine. Le Tower Bridge est mon lieu de rendez-vous. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas arpenté. Sans doute parce que je m'interdisais le moindre souvenir. _

_Les voitures roulent derrière moi en grondant. La Tamise s'écoule dans une lenteur exaspérante. Elle a tout son temps, elle. Les passants me bousculent, m'ignorant tout comme je les ignore. Ils ne sont que des projections sans importance. Ils n'ont pas de rôle essentiel à jouer et ils le savent. _

_Je souffle sur mes doigts glacés pour les réchauffer. Cela ne fait effet qu'une infime seconde. Je frissonne et soupire. Le Londres de mes souvenirs est vraiment pénible. Mais je dois me réhabituer doucement à ce qui sera bientôt ma réalité. C'est là que je devrai rejoindre Hideto. Il me l'a demandé._

_Il m'a dit qu'il était chanteur. Il a écrit une chanson sur nous. Sur le fait qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontré qu'en rêve. _

_« I just saw you, beyond the course of time… »_

_Je n'ai pas chanté depuis longtemps. Ma voix s'élève doucement. Elle me paraît faible. Écorchée. Nostalgique aussi. Je continue à fredonner, observant le panorama de bateaux et de buildings sans âme._

_« Without you here, there is no colour… A colourless landscape... »_

_La mélodie meurt sur mes lèvres tout comme elle est née. Sans que j'y fasse réellement attention. Bien vite le paysage me lasse. Je décide d'en changer. Je me retourne pour tout effacer mais mon regard s'accroche à un autre. Un regard noir. Profond. Hideto est là, un peu plus loin._

_Il a l'air surpris de me voir, pourtant nous sommes dans mon rêve. Il articule silencieusement mon nom. Je réponds pas un léger salut de la main. Il s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. _

_Les gens nous regardent bizarrement. Certains sourient distraitement. D'autres franchement. Un enfant nous pointe du doigt. Je ne comprends pas._

_« Tu es venue » murmure Hideto._

_Le souffle me manque. Mon cœur se serre. Je ne rêve… _pas ?

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que cette fin vous aura un minimum surpris. On me l'a déjà demandé sur mon ancienne page alors que je le précise également ici, je n'ai aucune intention de faire une suite, déjà parce que je suis une auteur sadique, et ensuite parce que je ne l'ai jamais envisagé.**


End file.
